Suleiman the Magnificent
Suleiman the I, or''' Suleiman the Magnificent', was a Sultan of the Ottoman Empire during the 16th century. Ruling from 1520-1566, Suleiman is well-known for both his military skill and his fairness to all as a ruler. He conquered many Christian strongholds, including Rhodes, Bulgrada, and most of Hungary before being haulted at the Siege of Vienna, and the Ottoman navy dominated the the oceans from the Mediterranean to the Red Sea to the Persian Gulf. Personally leading his troops into combat, Suleiman was an influential leader and politician both in the world and within the Empire. His reformations of the Ottoman legislature system over matters such as society, economy, and criminal has also given him the nickname "the Lawgiver." Suleiman was also a student of culture, overseeing the "Golden Age" of the Ottoman Empire. The Sultan died in 1566 of at the age of 71. Battle vs. Oda Nobunaga (by SPARTAN 119) '''Suleiman the Magnificent': Oda Nobunaga: Suleiman and five of his soldiers stand around the Dardanelles gun at the edge of a clearing in a forest, at the end of a road. The bombard is aimed at a Japanese castle in the middle of the clearing. Suleiman gives the order, and one of his soldiers fires the Dardanelles gun, firing a round that blasts away a chunk of the castle, killing a Japanese soldier who stood at the command of a Bronze cannon in the castle . Suddenly, a volley of Tanegashima musket and Yumi fire erupts from the forest to Suleiman's right flank, one Ottoman soldier is killed, shot through the head by a musket round . Suleiman's troops turn towards Oda's men, firing of a volley of musket fire in return, killing one of Nobunaga's samurai . The samurai charge out of the forest, weapons in hand. One of Suleiman's musketeers, who was in the process of reloading, draws his yataghan, only to be impaled on a samurai's Yari . The samurai is then himself killed when an Ottoman Janissary strikes him over the head with a flanged mace . One of Nobunaga's samurai swings a chigiriki at the mace-wielder, pulling it out of his hand. Unphased, the Janissary draws his kilij. The samurai draws his katana in response. The Janissary and samurai duel for a few seconds, before the samurai manages to get a slash into the janissary's throat, killing him . Suleiman gets on the back of his horse and draws his Turkish bow, firing an arrow as he rides by Nobunaga's samurai. The arrow struck the samurai's unarmored neck, killing him . Oda Nobunaga, meanwhile, charged on horseback as at Suleiman's last soldier, who aimed and fired a musket at him, but missed. The Janissary tried to pick up a dead samurai's still-loaded Tanegashima, but he was struck down by an arrow from Nobunaga's Yumi . Suleiman and Nobunaga charged their horses at each other, firing arrows at each other. Suleiman's arrow struck Oda's armor and ricochet off, while Oda's hit Suleiman's horse in the head, killing the sultan's mount. Oda drew his katana as he prepared to charge in and finish off his dismounted enemy, but Suleiman grabbed a dead Ottoman soldier's halberd and swung at Nobunaga. The hook of the halberd grabbed onto Nobunaga's armor and pulled him off his horse. Suleiman rounded on the daimyo and thust the spear point of the halberd down. Oda rolled out of the way of the sultan's polearm and drew his katana, slicing the head of the halberd right of. Suleiman dropped the headless shaft of his halberd and drew his kilij. The two warriors' swords clashed, until Suleiman got in a particularly powerful swing, knocking the katana out of Oda's hand and knocking him on his back. Oda kicked Suleiman with both feet as he drew his wakizashi, knocking the sultan backwards and sending the kilij flying out of his hand. Suleiman drew his yataghan in response. The two short blades clashed, until Oda was again disarmed. Oda ran about twenty meters, to the body of a fallen samurai. Suleiman ran at the unarmed daimyo, thinking he had an easy kill. But he didn't. Nobunaga had picked up a Tanegashima musket from the dead samurai. The gun's match was lit, and it was still loaded. Oda squeezed the the trigger, sending a bullet into the sultan's chest. Oda walked over to Suleiman's body, and for good measure, stuck the sultan's own yataghan in his neck. Oda then retrieved his katana and yelled "Banzai!" as he raised the sword into the air Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cesare Borgia (by Cfp3157) The Turkish rug. Perhaps one of history's most beautiful works of art, such a rug needs a weaver. Though it may not seem so, it took a man months to prepare the intricate fabric. Every square inch, every knot, every tiny thread; Hours of sweat, pain, and work went into it. He spent hours upon hours, sewing the masterpiece Such fine art, indeed. However, such beauty matters little as Suleiman the Magnificent, Sultan of the largest empire in all the world, stomps over it in frustration with his mud-covered boots as he flees his armory to the rest of the arsenal. His Yataghan by his side, the Sultan angrily watches as his the field outside his blackpowder reserves is filled with Italian soldiers. "Senin Sultan koruyun!" He orders, and six able-bodied guards march to his side. His men forming a semi-circle around him, Cesare arrives at the breach on horseback. He notices his enemy in front of him, retreating to mount his own horse while several Ottoman soldiers prepare their weapons. He smiles a sadistic grin, before drawing his Rapier and waving it over his head. "Carica!" '' Suleiman the Magnificent: Cesare of Borgia: The Italians and Turks rush each other, beginning the savage battle. Their generals draw their swords and order their two musketeers to fire. The four blackpowder weapons fire almost as one, but only an Italian soldier's makes it's mark. The bullet pierces the stomach of an Ottoman directly in the center, tearing through his intestines and flying through his spine. He drops the guns in shock, before landing on the ground with a solid ''thud. ''The Italian begins to reload his musket, but is forced to raise the weapon in defense as an Ottoman foot soldier swings his Kilij at him. Before the young Borgia muscle can react, he finds the Kilij deep in his thigh. He grasps it in pain, before receiving a swift slash to the top of the head. The Italian's scalp flies clean off, and a small portion of his brain can be seen. Cesare roars in anger, and runs the swordsman through with his Rapier before it can be countered. His other musketeer finishes reloading, firing the musket along with the Ottoman. The two both miss, and the generals charge the battlefield with the rest of their men. While the gunfight rages on, the second Ottoman foot soldier holds off two Italian swordsman with his halberd. He swings in a wide arc, and the two Borgia grunts quickly jump backwards from the menacing blade. The Turkish warrior grins, before feinting a thrust at the swordsman. As he dodges, the Halberd-wielding warrior quickly swings the cleaver underneath the other. As the weapon cleanly turns his leg into a stump, the condiettro can only watch in horror as the axe plunges itself into his skull. The soldier is outraged at the Janissary, and quickly tackles him in that brief moment. Sitting on his back pinning him down, the Condiettro viciously plunges his falcion into his back. An arrow lands beside him, and he turns around to see two more Ottomans, wielding bows. As they are about to fire into the vulnerable Condiettro, two crossbow bolts pierce their throats, and they fall down together into a heap. The soldier attempts to thank the crossbowmen that saved him, but it is short-lived as Suleiman charges at him on horseback from behind and decapitates him with his Yataghan. The two crossbowmen attempt to reload, but the lengthy procedure is obvious. As the two archers struggle to adapt, Suleiman swiftly dispatches one with a slash to the throat and the other receives a bullet to the skull. With only the generals and a single musketeer left on the battlefield, the mounted leaders charge the soldiers. The Janissary fires his last shot, managing to hit Cesare's horse. This is not swift enough, however, as the dying horse trips over an obstacle and lands on the musketeer. The sheer weight of the animal suffocates the Janissary, and his last vision is the swishing tail as the beast relieves itself one final time. Both man and beast give a last shaky breath, and die. Cesare shakily stands, picking up his Rapier that had fallen. He looks around, before brushing off the dirt from his person. Meanwhile, Suleiman rode towards the condiettro musketeer, Yataghan in hand. He viciously swings the sword into his chest, causing the mercenary to fall. The Turk looks at his opponent, who waves his Rapier and assumes a dualing pose. Knowing the dishonor he would face if he remained mounted, the Sultan got off his steed and charged at the general. Suleiman swung his Yataghan wildly in a downward arc, but is easily repelled as Cesare parries and swings his Rapier. The blade sharply cuts his chin, drawing the first blood of this dual. The wound is superficial, but Suleiman roars in anger. The Italian general smirks, and attempts a thrust. The thin blade is easily blocked by the Yataghan, and the Turk moves in closely. Surprised, Cesare tries to backhand his foe away, but receives only a punch to the face. Stumbling, the last sight Cesare ever sees is his opponent swinging his blade towards his neck. Victorious, Suleiman grabs the head of his defeated foe just as the majority of his army arrives. "Köy atın . Hepsini öldür." He orders, kicking the head into the burning gunpowder reserve. '''WINNER: Suleiman the Magnificent' Expert's Opinion Many believed that, while Cesare was an incredibly brutal opponent, his cockiness didn't meet the measure to win. Armed with weapons that were far less suited for this kind of battle, along with the lack of tactical skill Suleiman possessed, Cesare simply couldn't withstand the assault. His arsenal was as fast and deadly as his strategic skill, so naturally Suleiman the Magnificent won the day. He earned his title while Cesare brought dishonor to the family name. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Sun Tzu (by Goddess of Despair) Suleiman the Magnificent Sun Tzu “The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.” Suleiman reads out loud to himself as he surveys a map of the area. He knew his opponent: the philosopher, Sun Tzu. He continued to look through his opponent’s book-The Art of War-till he reaches the chapter “Attack by fire.” An idea forms inside Suleiman’s head, and a smile across his face. “The proper season is when the weather is very dry.” Suleiman looks back at his map, noticing the enemy camp’s position being near a wheat field. Slowly, he rises from his seat and leaves his tent to ready his troops. He hands a halberd to one soldier, whilst his two archers readied arrows. They slowly march towards Sun Tzu’s camp. Oddly, only one Chinese soldier was outside of his tent, dousing his crossbow bolts in poison. Sensing something wrong, Suleiman turned to stop his men’s advance, just as a crossbowman and spearman emerged from the nearby bushes. The crossbowman opened fire, delivering three bolts to an Ottoman bowman. Suleiman’s second archer fired an arrow at the crossbowman, bringing him down. The Chinese spearman rushed forward, but an Ottoman wielding a halberd was faster and thrusted it into the man’s stomach. The final Chinese crossbowman attempted to fire his weapon; however none of the bolts were able to penetrate the Ottoman’s chainmail. Suleiman looks to his archer, who fires two arrows into the crossbowman. All that was left was to confront Sun Tzu himself, which Suleiman was most eager for. As he approached the camp, he sent ahead his two soldiers to capture the now alone general. Sun Tzu didn’t put up a fight, and was dragged out to meet Suleiman face-to-face. Suleiman brought his yatagan to Sun Tzu’s throat, and started to think back to what he read. “I see you enjoy literature.” Sun Tzu said raising his head slightly, his face focused on the book at his captor’s side with a smile creeping across his face. “My knowledge of war has reached foreign lands and ears. Do as you want with me for you may end my life, but you won’t destroy my ideals.” Lowering his yatagan, Suleiman said “I do not intend to. Perhaps you could put your ideals to use for another warrior." The Ottomans holding Sun Tzu down released him. Slowly, the philosopher rose to his feet. Sun Tzu unsheathed his Jian and offered it to Suleiman respectfully. Suleiman accepted the gift happily, and putting an arm on Sun Tzu's shoulder said "Welcome noble philosopher, to the side of the Ottoman Empire." Expert's Opinion Sun Tzu's losing streak was not going to end in this battle. Whilst being a great philosopher, Sun Tzu's inexperience in actual combat and inferior weapons/armor lead him to a yet another defeat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors